


Compromis

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [493]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, TT, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, i love my team UwU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Daichi a un mentor dans l'équipe, et ça ne peut être que Makoto.
Relationships: Daichi Kamada/Makoto Hasebe, David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger, Timothy Chandler/Gonçalo Paciência
Series: FootballShot [493]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Compromis

Compromis

Daichi est dans l’équipe depuis un moment, mais il ne s’est jamais senti aussi nouveau que maintenant. Le problème ? Plus de la moitié de l’équipe a changé en moins de trois saisons. Ante, Seb et Luka sont arrivés, et puis sont repartis après deux ans (trois pour Ante), Marius, Alex et tous les autres sont partis. Daichi est entouré de nouveaux coéquipiers, mais aussi de ceux qui étaient déjà là quand il est lui-même arrivé dans l’équipe. Il se demande comment David a fait pour se sociabiliser aussi rapidement avec Martin, ils n’avaient pas grand-chose en commun à première vue, et pourtant, ils ont l’air de se connaître depuis la nuit des temps. Daichi est aussi surpris par Timothy, l’américain est tellement amoureux de Gonçalo que ce n’est même plus drôle de leur signaler dans les vestiaires, un peu plus d’une saison ensemble et ils sont déjà à moitié mariés… Daichi ne peut plus se reposer sur beaucoup d’anciens pour garder de l’expérience. Il y a Makoto. L’avantage avec lui, c’est qu’il connaît très bien la Bundesliga, ainsi que le japonais, alors ils peuvent discuter sans avoir de problèmes de langues récurrents avec leurs autres coéquipiers. 

Daichi ne saurait pas vraiment comment expliquer ce qu’il trouve chez son aîné, mais il a en quelques sortes besoin de l’avoir près de lui pour être sûr qu’il fait les choses bien. Quand il marque en Europa League, il est heureux de le voir sur le terrain ou sur le banc lui sourire et lever son pouce pour le féliciter. Daichi ne dirait pas que Makoto est celui dont il a besoin dans sa vie de tous les jours, tout le temps, mais il a au moins besoin de lui quand ils sont liés par l’aigle sur leurs poitrines. 

Fin


End file.
